No es Fácil
by Scarlet.Velvet
Summary: AU. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Temari. Cinco chicas que tienen que lidiar con cosas cotidianas. La Universidad, trabajos y novios de medio tiempo. PAREJAS CANON.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es es mi primer fanfic aquí, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

**Pairings: **Canon: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno y algo de ItaTema.

**Status: **AU

**Advertencias: **Hay OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, sobre todo en Hinata. Quise hacerla menos timida, por lo menos con sus amigas, con Naruto ya veremos XD

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto por mera diversión.

* * *

No es Fácil. _Por ._

* * *

Haruno Sakura salió de su apartamento a otro hermoso día de verano en la cuidad de Tokio. Estaba bastante molesta; se había despertado encontrándose con una nota de Natsuko: su querida hermanita mayor había salido temprano por una emergencia en el trabajo y no había preparado el desayuno.

La pelirrosa bufó molesta, ella debía comer, era una _niña en crecimiento_.

Sakura sonrío al recordar las palabras de Natsuko cuando le daba esa clase de argumentos. "Tienes diecinueve años ya, es una vergüenza que no puedas hacer las cosas por ti misma…" etc.

Suspiró.

Mientras caminaba por la calle iba tomando nota de las clases que le tocaban ese día; era miércoles, uno de los días mas agotadores de la semana.

Al llegar a la Universidad a la que asistía se dirigió inmediatamente a una de las mesas al aire libre que había en el campus donde sus amigas ya la esperaban.

El campus era un lugar muy agradable con mucha hierba donde recostarse, árboles de exquisita sombra y bellísimas flores decorándolo. Se podía ver a los estudiantes conversando animadamente antes de que empezaran las clases.

Cuando se iba a sentar a saludarlas cariñosamente una de ellas le dijo:

—Hoy te toca traer el café Sakura ¿Recuerdas? — .

La pelirrosa maldijo por segunda vez en el día y fue en busca de los cafés para sus "queridas" amigas.

Un momento después llegaba la pobre chica con una bandeja en las manos y cinco vasos de café sobre esta.

Comenzó a repartirlos.

— ¡Latte! —.

Una alegre chica de pelo azul levantó la mano con una sonrisa — ¡Mío! —. Hyuuga Hinata, diecinueve años, estudiante de Diseño y amiga de la infancia de Sakura. La sensata del grupo.

— ¡Mokaccino! —.

Una castaña esta vez alzó la voz — ¡Es mío! —. Higurashi Tenten, veinte años, estudiante de Educación Física. La deportista del grupo.

— ¡Cortado! —.

Una calmada y sonriente rubia respondió — Mío —. Sabaku No Temari, veinte años, estudiante de Música. La Punk rebelde del grupo.

— ¡Capuccino! Oh Cerda, este es tuyo —.

— Gracias Frentona —. Dijo Yamanaka Ino sonriéndole. Diecinueve años, estudiante de medicina al igual que Sakura, asistieron a la misma Secundaria. La fiestera del grupo.

Sakura suspiró y se sentó frente a su café de Vainilla. Temari le ofreció un cigarrillo y aprovecharon de hablar tranquilamente antes de que cada una tuviera que partir a su clase.

— Y Hinata ¿Ya encontraste trabajo? —. Preguntó Temari en tono casual.

— ¡Si! —. Respondió Hinata sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo — Fue ayer por la tarde. Es de niñera. Ya conocí a los niños, son un amor —.

— ¿Edades? —. Preguntó Tenten, dudosa.

Hinata puso gesto pensativo.

— Una niña de siete y un niño de doce —. Dijo sin preocupación — No parecen un problema. El horario es algo ajustado pero la paga es bastante buena —.

— Espero que por lo menos tengas tiempo de salir un sábado ¿No? —.

— No le hagas caso a Ino, ella solo piensa en irse de juerga —. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona — Te deseo suerte Hinata, aunque se que te va a ir de maravilla, siempre has tenido habilidad con los niños —.

— ¡Que pesada eres Frentona! —. Exclamó Ino malhumorada.

Hinata rió ante la escena.

— No te preocupes Ino, el trabajo es de lunes a viernes así que si voy a tener tiempo de sobra para distraerme — Miró a Sakura con una sonrisa — Muchas gracias Sakura—.

— Hey, ¿conocen ustedes a Mitarashi Anko? — Preguntó Tenten rascándose la cabeza — Gai-Sensei tiene una lesión así que la mandaron a ella de suplente—.

— ¿Mitarashi Anko? ¿Te toca con ella? Como te compadezco —. Dijo Temari.

— ¿Por qué? — Tenten tenía cara de horror.

— Con los chicos es muy amable, pero es una perra con las chicas — Aseguró Hinata.

— ¡Si lo recuerdo! Ella nos hacía gimnasia el año pasado, ¿no Sakura? — Preguntó Ino

Sakura asintió — Era una bruja —.

Tenten estaba verde.

— Bueno, deséenme suerte, mi primera clase es con ella. Adiós — Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió con paso no muy seguro hacia el gimnasio.

— ¡Adiós! — Dijeron las cuatro al unísono.

— Ino, tenemos clase de Anatomía en cinco minutos, vámonos ya si no quieres que Morino nos corte la cabeza por llegar tarde — Dijo Sakura con expresión preocupada.

— Tienes razón — Admitió Ino — ¡Nos vemos en el receso chicas!

Temari suspiró.

— Solo quedamos las dos Hinata —.

Hinata sonrió — Temari ¿No tienen fecha para una próxima performance en vivo? —. Preguntó interesada.

Temari y Sakura tenían una banda de Punk donde la primera era vocalista y la segunda baterista. Aunque al principio hacían solo _Covers _después se las ingeniaron para hacer sus propias canciones y se les daba bastante bien. Habían tocado en varios bares de Tokio y ya eran algo conocidas.

— Hasta el momento no. Sakura y yo hemos estado bastante ocupadas con los exámenes, no ha tenido tiempo ni de practicar. — Respondió mientras prendía otro cigarrillo — Creo que Natsuko puede descansar por un tiempo — Añadió con tono burlón.

Hinata rió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

— ¿Cómo están Tayuya y Kin? — Preguntó.

— Bien, supongo — Respondió dudosa — No he tenido contacto con ellas en semanas. Solo se que Kin se compró un nuevo bajo.

— ¡¿Otro?! — Exclamó Hinata. Ella también tocaba el bajo — Suertuda. Mi bajo ya no da más. Tengo que cambiarle las cuerdas con urgencia. — Hinata miró su reloj y puso cara de sorpresa — Oh Dios, mi clase ya ha empezado. Kurenai-Sensei va a matarme. ¡Adiós Temari! — Gritó la chica mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Temari miró su reloj, iba a tiempo a su clase así que tranquilamente se levantó del banco para dirigirse a su aula.

— Que sueño — Murmuró mientras bostezaba.

* * *

— _¡Gracias a Dios! _— Pensó Sakura.

Morino todavía no llegaba así que entraron en la bulliciosa sala y se sentaron una al lado de la otra, como siempre.

Apenas tomaron sus lugares Ino comenzó a darle la lata de porque era indispensable distraerse de vez en cuando.

— Hay Sakura, debes ir a la juerga del viernes, van a haber chicos buenísimos y… —. Un grito no dejó terminar a Ino.

— ¡¡Sakura-Chan!! — Exclamó un alegre rubio desde el otro lado del aula. Se acercó hasta ellas con una enorme sonrisa.

— Buenos días Naruto — Dijo Sakura aliviada de que Naruto Uzumaki (Diecinueve años, estudiante de medicina y ex compañero de secundaria) interrumpiera a Ino antes de que la convenciera de ir a la fatídica juerga del viernes a agarrarse a algún noviecito de turno — ¿Qué hay? —.

— Te lo conseguí —. Dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

Ino miraba a Naruto recelosa.

— ¿Ah? —. Sakura no entendía nada — ¿Qué conseguiste? —.

— Te conseguí una hora para que tú y tus chicas toquen en vivo en el bar de mi tío Jiraya — Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Para cuando? —.

— Este sábado — Naruto se rascó la cabeza — ¿Puedes? — Preguntó.

— No lo sé, Naruto — Replicó, contrariada — Tengo que consultarlo con las chicas además Temari ha estado bastante ocupada con sus tareas y el trabajo… —.

El chico rubio la miró apenado.

— ¡Pero, Sakura-Chan! Un amigo mío quería verlas tocar este sábado —.

Sakura alzó una ceja. _¿Un amigo?_

— ¿Qué amigo es ese, Naruto? — Preguntó extrañada la pelirrosa.

— Uchiha Sasuke. Ha oído hablar de ustedes y quería comprobar lo buenas que son —. Naruto puso cara de niño bueno — ¡Di que sí! —.

— Naruto, ¿por casualidad ese Sasuke tiene algún parentesco con Uchiha Itachi? — Ino hablaba por primera vez en toda la conversación.

— Si, son hermanos. ¿Por qué? — Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

— ¡No se hable más! — Dijo, más bien gritó Ino emocionada — Ustedes van a tocar y ya está —.

Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada. _¿Uchiha Itachi? No podía ser cierto._

Uchiha Itachi era el vocalista, segundo guitarrista y líder de la banda Akatsuki: una de las bandas más famosas de la escena _Under _de Tokio.

— ¿El va a estar ahí Naruto? — Preguntó la Haruno todavía sin salir de su estupor.

— ¡Claro! — Exclamó Naruto.

A Ino le brillaron los ojos.

— _Donde hay un tío bueno, ahí está Yamanaka Ino_ — Pensó

— ¡Buenos días clase! —.

No pudieron seguir hablando, Morino había llegado. Apenas entró a la sala todos regresaron a sus lugares, nadie quería hacer enojar a Morino-Sensei. El si sabía castigar a los "muchachitos indisciplinados", como solía llamarles.

Cuando todo estaba tranquilo inició la clase.

— Hoy continuaremos nuestro recorrido por los músculos torácicos. Abran su libro de Anatomía en la página 336—.

La clase hizo lo propio menos un chica pelirrosa.

Sakura estaba distraída pensando en que iba a hacer.

* * *

Mientras tanto Tenten sufría en clase de Gimnasia.

Mitarashi-Sensei le había agarrado manía desde el primer momento.

Estaban todos dando un trote suave alrededor de la cancha cuando:

— ¡Higurashi, estas muy floja! — Exclamó Anko — Tres vueltas a la cancha _corriendo _y sin parar—.

Tenten suspiró pero obedeció. ¿Qué más quedaba? Comenzó a correr rápidamente por la cancha si detenerse. Tenten era bastante agil y se le daba muy bien correr.

Cuando por fin terminó, se detuvo jadeante, un rato a descansar inclinada con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando Mitarashi-Sensei vió esto:

—¡Higurashi! ¡200 abdominales, aquí y ahora! —.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — Gritó Tenten indignada.

— Por floja. ¡Vamos! —.

Hyuuga Neji pasó a su lado y la miró de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa burlona.

— No deberías estar descansando en clase, Higurashi —.

— ¡Y tu que sabes, so idiota! — Gritó tenten con furia.

— ¡Higurashi! —.

— ¿Si, Mitarashi-Sensei? — Prenguntó Tenten con el tono mas dulce que tenía.

— ¡Que sean 300 abdominales! —.

_Oh por Dios. Como les odio._

* * *

Una hora y media después la clase había terminado.

Ino y Sakura salieron bostezando de la clase de Morino. Las clases teóricas eran tan aburridas.

En la mesa de siempre estaba Tenten con una expresión aterradora maldiciendo por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasó? ¿Problemas con Mitarashi-Sensei? — Preguntó Sakura en tono burlón mientras prendía un cigarrillo. Necesitaba relajarse.

— Muy graciosa Haruno — Replicó Tenten molesta — ¡Esa mujer es una bruja de verdad! ¡Encima el capullo primo de Hinata ese! —.

Tenten estaba al borde de un colapso.

— ¿Neji? ¿Qué hay con él? — Preguntó Ino.

— ¡¿Qué que hay con él?! ¡Es el tipo más arrogante e individualista que he conocido en toda mi puñetera vida! —

Vieron a Temari y a Hinata acercarse.

Mientras Tenten le pedía a Hinata que por favor mate a Neji mientras duerme Sakura puso al tanto a Temari de la propuesta de Naruto.

— ¡¿Qué Uchiha Itachi va a estar ahí?! — Exclamó poniéndose de pie y dándole un golpe a la mesa. — ¡Entonces ahí estaremos! Llamaré a Tayuya y a Kin, esta tarde tomaremos unas cervezas en Smith's para hablar del asunto.

Sakura la miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con Uchiha Itachi? — Preguntó incrédula.

— Es un viejo amigo y rival — Respondió Temari con una sonrisa, como recordando viejos tiempos — Hace tiempo que no le veo y quiero que vea la grandiosa banda que tengo — Concluyó la rubia con emoción.

A Temari le brillaron los ojos con determinación. Brillo que asustó a Sakura de sobremanera. _Cuando a esta se le ocurre algo no hay quien la pare._ Pensó.

* * *

Cuando por fin terminó el día Sakura no pudo más que estirarse con gusto pensando que pronto estaría en casa… para darse una ducha e irse a trabajar.

¡Maldición!

Así era su vida.

Cuando emprendía camino hasta su casa, junto con Hinata (sus casas quedaban en la misma dirección) oyó un gritó que captó su atención, un grito de Temari.

— ¡Sakura, no lo olvides, hoy en Smith's a las 9:00! —.

Sakura suspiró. Hinata la miró con pena.

— No te preocupes Sakura. Lo harás bien, ya verás — Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

— Eso espero. ¡Eso espero! — Dijo Sakura con pesadez.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capi, espero que le haya gustado.

Si les gusta o no, dejenme un review, por favoooooor!

Gracias por leer :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

Aqui está el segundo capi, ojala que les guste n_n

* * *

— Muchas gracias — Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa aceptando la propina de uno de los clientes del restaurante donde trabajaba de mesera.

Mientras iba a dejar algunos trastes sucios a la cocina recordó la conversación que tuvo con Hinata mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

— _¿Cuándo es la supuesta presentación? — Le había preguntado Hinata._

— _El sábado por la noche — Respondió la pelirrosa._

_Hinata le sonrío._

— _¿Ves? Tienes tiempo de sobra para practicar. — Hinata ensanchó su sonrisa — Tocas de maravilla, Sakura, no deberías preocuparte por tonterías —._

_Sakura suspiró. Hinata tenía razón, se sabía todas las canciones a la perfección, una preocupación menos. Pero también tenía que tomar en cuenta el factor de que no se subía a un escenario hace más de un año. Además Naruto dijo que Uchiha Itachi estaría ahí. Eso aumentaba más su nerviosismo. _

_Y hablando de Naruto…_

— _¡Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan! — Naruto se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad. Menuda energía tenía ese chico._

_Hinata se sonrojó en el acto y automáticamente clavó su mirada en el piso._

— _Hola, Naruto-Kun — Murmuró con nerviosismo._

_El chico rubio le sonrío cariñosamente para luego dirigirse a la pelirrosa que admiraba la escena con diversión — Sakura-Chan, ¿Qué dijo Temari de mi propuesta? —. _

— _Ella está dispuesta a tocar, pero primero tenemos que conversarlo con Tayuya y Kin. No te preocupes, te tengo la respuesta para mañana si o si — Repuso Sakura con resignación._

— _Bueno, esperaré hasta mañana para saber la respuesta, supongo... — Empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a las chicas — ¡Adiós Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan! — Gritó con entusiasmo el rubio._

— _A-adiós Naruto-Kun — Se despidió tímidamente Hinata. Sakura se despidió con un gesto de la mano y siguieron caminando con destino a sus respectivas casas. _

— _En serio Hinata, deberías confesárselo — Le dijo Sakura a la chica de los ojos perlados con una sonrisa burlona._

_Hinata se sonrojó — ¡No cambies el tema, Haruno! Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí — Repuso Hinata sacándole la lengua infantilmente a la pelirrosa._

* * *

Luego de eso había llegado a su casa a ducharse y a comer algo junto a Natsuko para luego partir al trabajo.

* * *

El día en el trabajo trascurrió rápido e indoloro para Sakura (uno que otro niño revoltoso pero nada grave).

Como la propina del día fue más que buena, excelente, decidió ir a una tienda de discos cercana a comprar un CD que la traía loca hace semanas.

Todavía tenía tiempo antes de la junta con Temari y las chicas así que no había apuro.

Entró en la tienda y fue directo a la sección de rock. Encontró el disco que buscaba y no pudo más que quedárselo mirando con cara de boba. _Es precioso._

— Es un disco excelente — la pelirrosa oyó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Sakura volteó y confirmó que el pelinegro guapísimo dueño de esa voz le hablaba a ella ya que tenía la mirada sobre el disco de _Pearl Jam _que tenia en sus manos.

— Si — Sonrío Sakura — No en vano es una de mis bandas favoritas — Afirmó con convicción.

— También una de las mías — Repuso el muchacho — Soy Sai — Dijo estirando una mano hacia ella a modo de saludo.

— Sakura — Respondió la chica aceptando la mano de Sai con una sonrisa.

* * *

— Y… ¿A qué te dedicas? — Preguntó Sai mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo que le había dado Sakura.

Habían salido juntos de la tienda y caminaban por la calle, Sai rumbo a su casa y Sakura rumbo al bar donde tenía que juntarse con las chicas. Eran las 20:30. Tenía bastante tiempo.

— Estudio medicina en la Universidad Estatal de Tokio, trabajo en un restaurante y en el poco tiempo libre que tengo toco la batería — Respondió orgullosa de ser una chica tan activa y esforzada.

— ¿Tocas la batería? Wow — Repuso Sai con asombro.

— ¿Y tú? — Preguntó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Voy en último año de Secundaria — Respondió el pelinegro con parsimonia.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó Sakura — ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Preguntó con una mirada de asombro.

— Diecisiete — Sonrío Sai — ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo mayor? — Preguntó mientras se apuntaba con gesto inocente.

— Si… Yo creía que tenías diecinueve, como yo. — Respondió Sakura sin salir de su asombro.

Sai soltó una carcajada.

— Quizá eres tu la que se ve más pequeña. — Dijo con tono de burla. La pelirrosa bufó. — ¿Tienes banda? — Sai cambió de tema.

— Si. Soy baterista de una banda de Punk. — Respondió con tono casual.

— ¿Son todas chicas? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Ajá —.

— ¿Han tocado en vivo alguna vez? —.

Sakura lo miró de reojo. ¿A que venían todas esas preguntas?

— Si. Aunque hace bastante tiempo que no me subo a un escenario. La última vez fue en mayo del año pasado. — Sakura pareció recordar hacia donde y a que se dirigía en ese momento. — Aunque Temari enloqueció repentinamente, así que creo que tocaremos este sábado —.

El nombre de su amiga se le escapó inconcientemente.

— ¿Temari? — Preguntó Sai con asombro — ¿Eres parte de _The Waves_?

— Si ¿Nos conoces? — Sonrío Sakura.

— Claro. La vocalista es un primor y sus canciones son excelentes. ¿Quién las compone? —.

— Yo — Respondió la pelirrosa con tranquilidad mientras prendía otro cigarrillo.

Sai la miraba con admiración.

— ¿Dijiste que tocaban el sábado? — Preguntó con esperanza.

— No lo sé. Ahora me dirijo a una junta con las chicas para decidirlo… —.

— ¿Tienes teléfono celular? —. Preguntó Sai hablando muy rápido, como si estuviera conteniendo mucha emoción.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

— Te llamaré el sábado por la tarde para ver que decidieron — Replicó Sai ante el gesto de la pelirrosa. — ¡Por favor, tengo que ir! —.

Sai puso una cara de cachorrito a la cual no se pudo resistir.

— Está bien, está bien — Dijo Sakura con fastidio ante la pataleta de ese chico al cual acababa de conocer. — Ten, anótalo.

* * *

Sakura llego al Smith's con quince minutos de retraso, la charla con Sai se había alargado bastante.

Después de todo parecía un chico agradable.

Trataba de buscar a las chicas con la mirada en el oscuro bar saturado de humo cuando Temari de levantó haciéndole señas con las manos.

Tayuya y Kin estaban ahí también.

— Joder, Sakura, que impuntual eres. — La recibió Tayuya.

— Si es por ti, vegetamos. — Añadió Kin con tono burlón.

— Solo fueron quince minutos, nenas. — Sakura se sirvió un poco de cerveza y puso al tanto a las chicas de la situación.

— El evento es en el bar _The Leaf_ el sábado a las 10:00. Según el amigo que me lo consiguió tenemos una hora para tocar y nos pagan 2.500 yenes a cada una — Finalizó Sakura — ¿Qué le parece? —.

— Pues, no está mal — Reconoció Tayuya.

— ¿No es muy pronto? — Dudó Kin. — Digo, ¿tendremos tiempo de practicar o algo? —.

— ESA es precisamente mi mayor preocupación. — Indicó Sakura. — No hemos practicado desde hace tres meses. — Comentó preocupada.

— Eso se soluciona. — Replicó Temari. — Como Sakura y yo tenemos que ir a clases y trabajar durante la semana no nos queda otra que juntarnos el mismo sábado en la tarde. — Dijo tranquila la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Tayuya soltó una carcajada. — Estás loca Temari —.

— Opino lo mismo. — Dijo Sakura con una ceja alzada.

— Eso está bien por mí. — Habló Kin encogiéndose de hombros.

— Como todas estamos de acuerdo, solo falta elegir el _Play List_ — Informó Temari autoritaria.

Sakura y Tayuya se miraron con sorpresa.

— ¿Estamos de acuerdo, eh, Temari? — Replicó Tayuya molesta.

— Oh, vamos chicas. Por favor. — Pidió Temari. — Necesito tocar de nuevo. Si no lo hago moriré. — Finalizó con tono dramático.

La pelirrosa la miró de reojo. Sabía que Temari no quería tocar por el mero placer de tocar, sabía que también lo hacía por vanidad. Quería lucirse con ganas frente a Uchiha Itachi.

— Todas queremos hacerlo, Temari, pero es imposible. A menos que comencemos a practicar temprano el sábado. — Sugirió Sakura.

— ¡Eso! — Exclamó Temari con tono triunfal. — Practicaremos desde temprano, no creo que nos cueste tanto… —.

Kin asintió. Sakura y Tayuya se miraron nuevamente. Ambas suspiraron y asintieron.

— Está bien, Temari. — Habló Tayuya. — Tocaremos el sábado —.

— ¡Si! — Gritó Temari con emoción. — ¡Gracias chicas! Voy a comprar otra ronda, yo invito. ¿Sakura, tienes cigarrillos? Los míos se terminaros —.

— Si, tengo. — Respondió Sakura. — Ve rápido por esas cervezas, tengo sed. — Dijo la pelirrosa entornando los ojos en una mirada que creía "amenazante".

Temari soltó una carcajada. — Voy, voy. Si supieras lo graciosa que te ves con esa expresión. — Y se alejó de un humor excelente. Definitivamente nada podía ponerla de malas.

* * *

Sakura llegó pasadas las 11:00 pm a su apartamento. Al parecer Natsuko estaba durmiendo así que comió algo ligero, se dio una ducha rápida y se disponía a irse a la cama cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Tenten.

— Hola, Tenten. ¿Qué hay? — La saludó Sakura reprimiendo un bostezo.

— Quería saber que decidieron. ¿Al final tocan o no? — Preguntó la morena.

— Si, Temari decidió por el grupo pero… — Un leve tono le indicó que tenía otra llamada en línea. — Espera un poco Tenten, tengo otra llamada. — Le avisó Sakura.

La otra llamada era Ino y había llamado exactamente para lo mismo que Tenten, asi que para no tener que repetir las cosas la agregó a la conversación.

— Ahora si, chicas. — Informó Sakura. — Como le iba contando a Tenten, si, vamos a tocar el sábado.

Ino lanzó un gritito de júbilo. — ¡Excelente! — Exclamó dejando casi sordas a Tenten y a Sakura.

— ¿Y como le harán con las prácticas? — Preguntó Tenten.

— A Temari se lo ocurrió la genial idea de practicar el mismo sábado. — Dijo Sakura sin poder contener el bostezo esta vez. — Pero les cuento mañana, estoy cansadísima —.

— Está bien, descansa Frentona. Adiós Tenten, nos vemos mañana — Se despidió Ino.

— Adiós Sakura, adiós Ino. — Dijo Tenten esta vez.

— Adiós chicas —.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió agotada a su mullida cama. Que día más agotador.

Apenas su cabeza rosada hizo contacto con la almohada no se enteró de nada más.

Ese fue el día más cansador de toda su vida.

* * *

Por fin pude subir el segundo capi

soy media novata asi que me cuesta un poquito

gracias por su paciencia y por leer!!!!!

PD: Disculpen si perece que actualize pero en realidad no lo hice  
es que no sabia como subir otro capitulo y me equivoque ! perdón!! _


	3. Chapter 3

se que me demoré pero al fin aqui esta el capi 3.

gracias por su paciecia y que lo disfruten.

nota: la canción que sale en este capitulo es _Hall Of Mirrors _del grupo The Distillers. lo elegí porque la voz de la vocalista se me hace muy parecida a la de Temari. espero que les guste.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez. Joder, que cansada estaba…

No pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara al recordar la junta de la noche anterior con la banda. ¡Iba a tocar (mas bien improvisar) el sábado!

¡Rayos! Temari siempre se salía con la suya.

Se dirigió a la ducha con lentitud y calma, total… tiempo tenía.

Más tarde, vestida como siempre se dispuso a bajar a desayunar con su hermana mayor.

— Buenos días. Ya está listo el desayuno. — La saludó Haruno Natsuko. Una linda chica pelirrosa de veinticinco años y cristalinos ojos azules.

— Hola hermana… — Respondió Sakura reprimiendo un bostezo.

— Joder, que ánimo. — Repuso Natsuko con burla.

Sakura se limitó a lanzar un bufido de desánimo. Natsuko alzó una ceja. Su hermanita menor parecía un zombie… Y así se mantuvo hasta que terminó el desayuno.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la Universidad, a la mesa de siempre ya estaban sus amigas reunidas conversando y riendo quien sabe que cosas.

Hoy le tocaba a Ino traer el café así que tenia sentido que ella fuera la única que faltara en la mesa.

— Buenos días, chicas. — Saludó la Haruno. Hinata, Tenten y Temari saludaron a la pelirrosa con un gesto de la mano. — Temari, necesito hablar contigo. —.

— ¿De qué se trata? — Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y prosiguió a contarle sobre Sai, el chico que había conocido ayer en la tienda de discos y lo emocionado que se mostraba por ir a su presentación el sábado.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — Dijo Temari no entendiendo el punto.

— Es menor de edad. — Respondió Sakura torciendo la boca. — ¿Podemos hacer algo? —.

— Oh… Claro que podemos hacer algo. Puede ser el chico que carga los instrumentos. — Sugirió Temari.

— ¡Eso sería perfecto! — Exclamó Sakura.

— Entonces llévalo a la casa de Tayuya, que va a ser el punto de encuentro, y así nos vamos todos juntos al bar —.

— Está bien. Gracias Temari — Sonrío Sakura.

— Todo por un fan —Dijo Temari mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

En ese momento llegó Ino con los esperados cafés.

— Vaya que te demoraste. — La regañó Tenten.

— Es que había una cola enorme, lo siento. — Se excusó la Yamanaka.

— Sakura, Naruto se dirige hacia aquí. Viene a por la respuesta. — La previno Hinata.

Sakura suspiró.

— ¡Buenos días a todas! — Saludó el rubio con escándalo. Las chicas lo miraron raro menos Hinata, esta lo miraba con ternura. — Sakura-Chan, ¿Qué decidieron? —. Preguntó cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.

— Que si, Naruto. Vamos a tocar. — Le respondió la Pelirrosa. — Estaremos allá el sábado a las 10:00 pm. Espero que tu amigo disfrute el show.

A Naruto se le iluminó el rostro.

— Genial Sakura-Chan. El idiota de Sasuke tiene muchas ganas de verlas en vivo. — Naruto comenzó a dirigirse a su aula. — ¡Nos vemos en clase chicas! — Les gritó a Sakura y a Ino.

Otra vez ese Sasuke… ¿Qué es lo que quería ese Sasuke con su banda? La curiosidad la carcomía. Supongo que el sábado lo descubriría.

* * *

El resto de la semana transcurrió normal entre las clases y las prácticas esporádicas.

Sakura se había preocupado en vano. Todas las canciones les habían salido como si las hubieran tocado ayer. La fuerza de la costumbre, supongo…

El sábado por la tarde la Haruno estaba en su cuarto practicando con su batería cuando recordó a Sai. Tenía que llamarlo.

Rápidamente marcó el número del pelinegro y al cabo de tres o cuatro tonos el chico contestó.

— Hola Sakura, ¿Qué decidieron? — Preguntó Sai con tono casual.

— Yo, muy bien Sai. Gracias por preguntar. — Repuso Sakura con sarcasmo. — Precisamente para eso te llamaba. Le comenté a Temari tu problema y como es realmente improbable que te dejen entrar a un bar siendo menor de edad entrarás como parte del _Staff_. Vas a cargar nuestros instrumentos. — Finalizó la chica.

— Me parece excelente — Dijo Sai con una clara nota de emoción en la voz.

— Bien. Espérame a las 9:00 pm en la tienda de discos donde nos vimos por primera vez. ¿Puedes? —.

— Claro. Ahí estaré. ¿A que hora es la presentación? —.

— A las 10:00 pm así que se puntual. Nos vemos. Adiós. — Se despidió Sakura.

— Adiós y gracias —.

Luego de colgar Sai se dejó caer en su cama y dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

Hace dos años que seguía a las _Waves. _No esperaba conocerlas personalmente. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y se levantó a prepararse para lo que venía.

* * *

Cuando Sakura llegó con Sai a la casa de Tayuya las chicas tenían todo listo para partir.

La Pelirrosa los presentó, engancharon los instrumentos en los hombros del chico (que parecía en otro mundo) y salieron rumbo al bar.

— Es una monada. — Susurró Temari en el oído de Sakura apuntando a Sai, el cual no paraba de mirarlas como si fueran dios.

— Si, pero tiene diecisiete y tu veinte. — Le recordó la Pelirrosa.

— Como si eso fuera importante… — Sonrío Temari.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Temari era un casanova.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al _The Leaf_ (Gracias a dios no les dieron problemas con Sai) Sakura pudo ver que el bar era grande. Al frente había un imponente escenario con un juego de luces bastante completo, a la izquierda había una barra donde vendían todo tipo de licores y a la derecha estaban las sillas y mesas que usualmente debían estar al centro. Sakura supuso que las habían puesto en un rincón para que no les estorbara a la gente que quería saltar, golpear y ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando se subieron al escenario a afinar detalles Sakura también se percató de que había mucha gente.

Pudo distinguir a Naruto que agitaba los brazos frenéticamente entre la multitud. A su lado había un chico pelinegro con las manos en los bolsillos, de mirada impasible. Era bastante lindo. _Uchiha Sasuke_ pensó de inmediato. Observó que un chico muy parecido a él pero, al parecer, mayor le comentaba algo a Naruto y este sonreía. _Debe ser Uchiha Itachi, tan guapo como siempre _pensó.

También pudo divisar a Hinata y a las chicas. Sakura sonrío. Ellas nunca le fallaban.

* * *

— Hinata, ¿Qué hace el subnormal de tu primo aquí? — Preguntó Tenten con fastidio mientras apuntaba a Neji, quien conversaba tranquilamente con Inuzuka Kiba, con Nara Shikamaru y con Rock Lee a algunos metros de ellas.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

— Sakura y Neji son muy amigos, ¿recuerdas? Antiguos compañeros de banda y eso… Supongo que ella lo invitó. — Respondió la chica.

— Hay Tenten, deberías verle el lado bueno al asunto. — Le sugirió Ino. — Hyuuga está hecho un bombón —.

Tenten maldijo a Ino por la insinuación y a su suerte. Le bastaba con verle la cara a ese idiota a diario como para verlo también los fines de semana.

Hinata sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda. No pudo más que enrojecer cuando volteó y vio a Naruto sonriéndole.

— Hola Hinata-Chan. Venía a saludar. — Saludó a la chica. Hinata casi se desmaya. — Este es mi amigo, Uchiha Sasuke. — Le dijo apuntando al apuesto chico con cara de fastidio que tenía al lado.

— Mucho gusto Sasuke-Kun. — Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia. Sasuke hizo un amago de sonrisa. — ¿Qué tanto hacen las chicas, Naruto-Kun? — Preguntó apuntando a Temari y las demás.

— Ah, no te preocupes Hinata-Chan. Son solo las pruebas de sonido. — Le sonrío el Uzumaki.

— Oh… — Expresó Hinata.

* * *

— Tayuya, creo que tu guitarra está un tono más alto de lo normal. — Opinó Kin. — Afínala mejor, ¿si? — Le pidió.

Tayuya hizo lo propio y así estuvieron listas para comenzar la presentación.

Temari se enganchó su guitarra, se posicionó frente al micrófono y comenzaron a tocar.

La voz de Temari era espectacular, poderosa y singular.

El público comenzó a aplaudir y a saltar. La canción lo ameritaba.

_I come down like a hurricane sucked up inside  
Now I spit out the suffer, yeah  
You say you want a revelation,  
Revel in this my lover  
You're free at liberty is this what you want  
Sometimes I wonder…_

Uchiha Sasuke quedó prácticamente hipnotizado mirando a la chica Pelirrosa de la batería. Parecía tan concentrada…

Y es que cuando Sakura se subía al escenario no era la misma. Se tomaba bastante enserio su papel.

_There's a highway to, to the edge yeah  
Once a night you will drive yourself there  
At the end of the road you will find the answer  
At the end of the road you will drink abyss_

Temari tocaba la guitarra mientras cantaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Los ojos negros de Itachi la seguían con detalle.

_¿Dónde aprendió a tocar así? _Pensó.

El público estaba vuelto loco. Saltaba y coreaba la canción con pasión. Entre ellos estaba Sai que miraba con admiración como esas chicas tocaban.

_I come down like a bloody rain cuts up flesh sky,  
Pulse beating under, yeah  
Meat petals bloom in a bone garden  
Ain't no god, no ghost gonna save you now_

_ I sell souls at the side of the road  
Would you like to take a number?_

Tayuya, quien tenía una voz muy parecida a la de Temari, era quien hacía los coros.

Ino, Hinata y Tenten apoyaban con gritos de aliento y aplausos esporádicos.

Tenten frunció el ceño al encontrarse mirando a Neji. Lo hizo inconcientemente. ¿Eso quería decir que le gustaba el tarado? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

_There's a highway to, to the edge, yeah  
Once a night you will drive yourself there  
At the end of the road you will find the answer  
At the end of the road you will drink the fear_

— Son buenas. — Le comentó Akasuna No Sasori, bajista de la banda Akatsuki, a un chico rubio que estaba a su lado. Deidara, el guitarrista.

— Si. La voz de esa chica es impresionante. Aunque la de Itachi es mejor. — Respondió con orgullo. — La baterista es buena. Casi tan buena como Hidan —.

_Take your time, come on, get what you come for don't  
Waste my time, come on, get what you come for don't  
Waste my time, come on, get what you come for don't  
Waste my time, come on, get what you come for._

— Y bastardo… ¿Qué te parecen? Son buenas, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Naruto sonriente a Sasuke.

— Hmp. Idiota. ¿Cuál es tu amiga? — Preguntó el moreno de vuelta.

— La baterista. —.

— ¿Te gustó la baterista, hermano menor? — Intervino Itachi de repente.

— Claro que no. — Sasuke miró en sentido contrario a su hermano. Itachi sonrío.

_I watched you burn in the eye of my sun, in the eye of my sun yeah yeah  
I fucked you in, in the eye of my sun, in the eye of my sun yeah yeah_

El final de la canción se acercaba. Todos comenzaron a corear la parte del final.

— _¡Thank You!_ — Gritó Temari (A lo Nana XD) cuando la canción terminó.

Luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia al público las chicas comenzaron a guardar los instrumentos y después de llevarlos al _Backstage_ bajaron para reunirse con sus amigas.

* * *

— ¡Chicas, estuvieron fabulosas! — Gritó Ino nada más al verlas.

— Es cierto. — Reconoció Tenten. — Felicidades —.

— Gracias. — Sonrío Sakura.

La Pelirrosa volteó al sentir que le picaban el hombro.

— Oh, Naruto, ¿Qué tal estuvo el show? — Le preguntó a su amigo rubio.

— ¡De maravilla, Sakura-Chan! — Le respondió Naruto con emoción. — Mira, este es Uchiha Sasuke, el amigo del que te hablé. — Dijo apuntando al chico pelinegro que había visto antes.

— Es un gusto Sasuke-Kun. — Le saludó Sakura con una sonrisa. —

— Hpm. — El chico no se molestó en decir ni "hola". Se limitó a sonreír con autosuficiencia.

Sakura frunció el seño. _Tan lindo y tan grosero _pensó.

— ¡Itachi, cuanto tiempo! — Exclamó Temari al ver al Uchiha mayor. Sakura volteó a ver con curiosidad mientras Temari se le iba encima al muchacho en un mortal abrazo de oso.

— Temari, no has cambiado en absoluto. Tan linda como siempre. — Sonrío el Uchiha con coquetería.

Temari rió con nerviosismo y lo llevo directamente con la Sakura y las demás chicas de la banda.

— Mira, esta es mi banda. Sakura, mi baterista, Tayuya, mi guitarrista y Kin, mi bajista. — Le indicó con orgullo.

"_Mi baterista" _pensó Sakura. _¿Desde cuando somos de su propiedad?_

Naruto y Sasuke escuchaban atentos la conversación.

— Es un placer conocer a tan talentosas señoritas. — Sonrío Itachi con galantería.

_¿Y este de que telenovela barata se escapó? _Pensó Tayuya con fastidio.

Las chicas se limitaron a asentir como diciendo "igualmente".

— Oye Temari, ahora mismo tengo una fiesta con mi banda en mi apartamento. Me pregunto si tu y tus chicas quieren venir. — Preguntó Itachi.

— Me encantaría pero no estamos solas. Estamos con unos amigos. — Dijo con lástima Temari.

— ¿Cuántos son? —. Le preguntó el Uchiha mayor a la rubia.

Temari comenzó a contar a Ino, a Hinata, a Tenten, a Shikamaru, a Lee, a Kiba, a Neji (aunque a Tenten le pesara ella los habían invitado y no podía dejarlos a su suerte), a Naruto, a Sai (por si quería ir) y a ellas mismas.

— Somos trece. — Dijo finalmente.

— Pues no hay problema. Mi departamento es amplio. — Replicó Itachi con simpleza.

Temari le dirigió una mirada dudosa a Sakura.

— Creo que hay que conversarlo con el grupo y luego te decimos, ¿si? — Le dijo Sakura al pelinegro mientras se llevaba arrastrando a Temari.

Cuando el grupo estuvo reunido Temari les explicó la propuesta de Itachi.

— ¡Si, juerga! — Gritó Kiba.

— Por mi está bien. — Dijo Hinata.

— Lo mismo digo. — Sakura.

Tenten se encogió de hombros. La perspectiva de estar en una fiesta con Hyuuga Neji no la seducía en exceso pero tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

— Entonces vamos… — Dijo la morena.

_Esto es tan problemático _pensó Shikamaru.

— Si vamos a ir a algún lugar vámonos ya. — Apresuró el Nara.

— Hay Shikamaru, que impaciente eres. — Se quejó Ino.

— Bueno, como nadie se opone, nos vamos entonces. — Decidió Temari.

Y así el nutrido grupo se fue al departamento que Itachi compartía con su hermano Sasuke.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado n_n


End file.
